


Prices To Pay (LJ x Jeff story)

by Gamergeek2000



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Missing Limbs, Near Death, Slight Cussing, couple timeskips, jeff depressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamergeek2000/pseuds/Gamergeek2000
Summary: Jeff never admits to many feelings unless it was hate or disgust. However when a certain clown is battered and bruised he has no idea what emotion to convey.





	Prices To Pay (LJ x Jeff story)

Prices To Pay 

(LJ x Jeff, warning hurt/ comfort)

Jeff has been more irritable than ever.. LJ was sent out on an assignment that lasts a whole week, and LJ was supposed to return yesterday. He was worried that LJ would be delayed, and tried to ask Slender if he could go an find him. However ‘Slen-derp’ won’t let him because he doesn’t want to ‘jeopardize’ another one of his CP’s.

So now Jeff sits on the living room couch, playing video games with Ben. Everyone knew Jeff was not a patient person and hated it more when LJ was gone for a long time. What annoyed everyone most though was Jeff’s constant denial that he liked LJ. But no one tried to push him to admitting his feelings. That would be like trying to pull a piece of glass out of your foot with no hands.

“So how’s it going with you and EJ?” Jeff broke the silence after a good thirty minutes.

“Things are getting better. Is it just me though or does Slender seem to be making everyone busy lately?” Ben responded, glancing at Jeff.

“Yeah..” Jeff sighed. Ben gave a sly smirk and paused the game.

“And...how about you and LJ?” Ben asked in a curious tone. Jeff blushed a little and turned to look away. It has only been three weeks since the fourth of July and yet so much has changed between them. Jeff didn’t hit LJ in the head so much when LJ was hugging him, and LJ would constantly offer him sweets or a night out.

“There’s nothing going on.” Jeff replied, resuming the game. But Ben paused the game again, making Jeff scowl. 

“Come on dude when will you finally admit that you like-” Ben was cut off with a pillow to his face. Jeff kept trying to Smother Ben while he was trying to kick him off.

“I swear to god Ben i’m gonna take your games and stuff them up your-” Jeff growled but was pushed off of Ben by EJ.

“Can you please not kill my boyfriend.” EJ glared and helped Ben sit up again. “Just got news from LJ too...or rather the Bloody Painter..”

Jeff’s anger froze and gave a worried expression. If a CP was sent on a mission alone, another CP finding them meant that something went wrong. Jeff stood up and grabbed EJ’s hoodie collar and glared.

“Where is he? What happened? What did Helen say!?” Jeff’s growl grew into a roar and a few looks were given to him by nearby CP’s. Uneffected by Jeff’s yell, EJ removed his hands from his hoodie and replied calmly.

“The Bloody Painter is returning LJ home, but by the sound of it LJ is really hurt.” Ben looked between the two in both worried of LJ and worried Jeff would lose his temper on EJ. EJ and Jeff have not had the best of friendships unless they had to work together. In fact they both had to get stitches a couple times on account of previous fights. 

However thankfully, and strangely, Jeff didn’t lose it. He just stood there frozen, his expression mixed with anger and worry. His hands clenched and he began to walk upstairs, muttering to EJ. “When he gets back, call me..” EJ just nodded and sat next to Ben.

What happened next? Jeff went out killing in a rage. Slicing anyone that he analyzed as a couple, acted like a couple, or were married. No matter what age they were. He does not know why, but anything that reminds him of love irritated him. It was already hard enough to stand watching several CP’s date each other. When he first arrived to the mansion he believed stupid emotions like ‘love’ and ‘pity’ would be left behind and forgotten.

Of course life just loves to flip his logic over when he things are right in the world. After 3 years that’s when the CP’s started using more pity and love than usual. He hated the idea of love, but that was only because love made him soft. When he was younger with Lui, his love for his brother made him the monster he is now. At the time he refused to accept it was his fault though, but when Lui became an outcast CP he noticed...all of their previous fights against bullies were his own fault.

By the time he got home he was practically drunk with blood lust and ignored everyone, saying he would ‘put them to sleep’ if they asked how he was. Flopping down onto his bed he put on his eye mask and slept, not caring about his blood-stained clothing.

~Next Morning~  
“Oi! Jeff! Get up!” Ticci Toby shouted, shaking Jeff’s shoulder. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head. “Jeez...Masky and Hoodie didn’t say it would be this tough to wake him up...Then again he is a lazy asshole.”

Jeff woke up at that instant and slammed Toby t the nearest wall, with his knife at his neck. He lifted his eye mask and glared at Toby with a dark red aura surrounding him. 

“What was that about me?” Jeff grumbled. Toby nervously chuckled and grinned, and his hands made quick motions to try and explain himself.

“A-ah Masky said y-you were a-a lazy asshole. E-EJ wants to see you!” Toby quickly finished.

“See me? That’s not normally something that would come out of his mouth….but i still don’t forgive you!” Jeff yelled and attempted to stab Toby. Lady Luck however flipped a card and he was kicked to the side by Clockwork.

“Yay Clocky my hero!” Toby twitched as he cheered and hugged her, wrapping both his arms and legs around her. 

“Why is everyone barging into my room today!?” Jeff yelled at Clockwork. She shrugged and pat Toby’s head.

“He’s always getting into trouble..and i heard he was coming to get you.” Clockwork sighed as Toby nuzzled into her chest.

Jeff rubbed his side that she kicked and murmured, looking at the ground. “Why is everyone so pushy on me going downstairs?”

“LJ’s back…” This caught Jeff’s attention and snapped his gaze back to her. 

“EJ wanted you to see him, but he knew you’d be grumpy so-” She poked Toby’s head. “The proxy boys sent in a sacrifice…”

Jeff scratched his head and glared at his feet. “Why are people acting like i’m a kraken…”

Clockwork left the room with a clingy Toby and Jeff soon followed downstairs. A lot of CP’s were down there, and even some of the more stand-off CP’s were here. He knew LJ was popular but what has them rilled up? Walking to the infirmary he saw Isaac leaning on the wall and talking with the Bloody Painter.

“What are we gonna say when Jeff comes-” Isaac was questioning but Bloody Painter put a finger to the lips of his mask and pointed to Jeff. Isaac turned to see a fairly pissed off Jeff.

“Ok why the fuck is everyone keeping secrets?” Jeff interrogated and got face to face with them. Isaac looked to Bloody Painter and sighed.

“LJ was hurt badly when i found him. His mission was successful but with...casualties..” Helen began with a bit of hesitancy.

“Just get to the point.” Jeff said in a low irritated growl, moving his hands into his hoodie pocket to grip his knife.

“His right leg and left hand was cut off.” Helen finished, and walked by him. Jeff’s expression turned to a dumbfounded look and Isaac patted his shoulder.

“EJ, nurse Ann, and Dr. Smiley are doing what they can for him..they even called in Dr. Locklear.” Isaac spoke softly and walked off, following Helen.

Jeff stood there for what felt like hours. Replaying what the Bloody Painter told him, and thinking about how this could’ve happened. Rage did not surge through his veins, in fact his veins felt cold. Leaving chills up and down his body. Jeff waited, thought, and hoped. From the morning that he waited it had turned into afternoon, and the CP’s working on LJ stepped out.

His head shot up and looked at them one by one. Locklear cleaned his hands on a bloody rag and looked at Jeff, but only for a second before walking again. Nurse Ann didn’t even glance at Jeff clearly feeling monotonous for the whole situation, and Dr. Smiley tilted his head at Jeff and stared at him; then put a hand on Jeff’s shoulder.

“He’ll live..” That’s all he said before walking off. Jeff felt some weight lift on his shoulders but he wasn’t satisfied. He waited for EJ, and only imagined what terrible news would come out of his mouth. When EJ left he locked the door and put the key in his pocket, and only then looked at Jeff.

“So….? he’s ok?” Jeff quietly asked.

“He’s going to live Jeff and he was very lucky.” EJ fixed his mask and continued. “Thankfully we are CP’s which helps our bodies regenerate any wounds we have. Unfortunately he’s not only unconscious but also lost an entire limb which will slow down his healing process.”

“So, there’s nothing we can do?” Jeff questioned, almost eager to get an answer.

“Just keep him hydrated and keep his stubs from getting infected.” EJ answered. At the word ‘stubs’ Jeff flinched. He slowly nodded and EJ left. EJ looked back to see Jeff frozen in place, and knew instantly this would bring a nasty aura to the mansion.

~5 weeks later~  
EJ’s prediction was not wrong. Jeff was downcasted that anyone could practically see a dark black shadow over his shoulders. For the whole five weeks he didn’t speak, eat, or kill. He drank some energy drinks or smoothies now and then but barely slept as well. On the second week people gave up trying to talk to him, and now all he ever does is hang out by the room LJ is in.

EJ was writing down his daily log on LJ’s condition and heard the shifting of covers. EJ looked at LJ and smiled under his mask. “Welcome back to the living.”

LJ didn’t smile and looked around in confusion, slowly taking off the breathing mask on his mouth. He looked to EJ and blinked. “What happened?..”

“You’re hand and leg were cut off, but they were fully recovered about four days ago.” EJ replied and walked over, turning off a few of the devices hooked up to LJ. LJ slowly sat up, and a blood rush went to his head; making him dizzy.

“How do you feel?” EJ inquired, putting an ice pack on LJ’s head. LJ slowly gave a small smile and chuckled, releasing a cough after wards.

“Like i died all over again..” LJ chuckled and EJ chuckled a bit. 

“Don’t press your luck like that LJ, it’ll get you killed for good someday.” EJ said and finished his log. “I’ll tell the others you’re awake tomorrow, but there’s someone that needs you now.”

LJ tilted his head and a brow raised. “Oh? Who?”

EJ just chuckled and walked to the door. “Who else? Mr. Woods. He hasn’t said a word for the five weeks you were asleep, his smile has practically turned into a frown.” And with that he left to find Jeff.

LJ’s smile grew and chuckled softly. “Ah...he does care. That liar.”

Jeff was sitting in his room and ignored his roaring stomach, wanting to stab it if he could. EJ walked in but Jeff ignored him.

“Jeff, i have good news but you can’t tell anyone yet. LJ’s up.” Jeff’s eyes widen and he got up like lightning, running downstairs as fast as he could to the infirmary. When LJ smiled at Jeff, he hardly believe it was true.

“Hi Jeff, i’m glad to-oof!” LJ was cut off by Jeff hugging the life back out of him. LJ chuckled and hugged back, patting his head.

“You…” Jeff whispered. LJ blinked and stopped patting his head. “Huh?”

“YOU FUCKING IDIOT!” Jeff yelled and hit his head as hard as he could, forming a bump on LJ’s head.

“OW! Jeff! I’m sorry that this happened but-” LJ rubbed the bump and looked at Jeff, who surprisingly, was crying. “Jeff?”

“Y-you’re such..such a dick...you m-made me w-worry for fucking five weeks! We..no..i thought you weren’t coming back! I-i couldn’t sleep, eat, or even fucking leave my room!” Jeff stuttered a bit but only because his tears and hiccups kept interrupting his capability to speak. “God why do i still love you after what you put me through!”

LJ blushed a bit and smiled, bringing Jeff back into a hug. “I love you too jeff and you can hit me all you want for making you sad…”

Jeff gripped onto him and sobbed, his strength lost from his body and practically collapsed on LJ. LJ hummed and waited, smiling knowing he finally got Jeff to confess.

~1 week later~  
Jeff was back to his normal state and didn’t look so much like a ghost any more and LJ was starting to walk again. EJ put LJ through some exercises to get the hang of using his body again, and LJ had trained with the proxy’s to get back to killing.

Ben and Jeff were playing their game when LJ walked in from training and smirked a bit. He snuck up behind Jeff and was about to grab him but-

“Don’t even think about it.” Jeff said and Ben looked back, snickering a little. LJ pouted and hugged Jeff, crossing his arms around his torso. However his pout washed away and asked.

“Jeffy! Wanna go killing at the carnival tonight?” LJ smiled. Jeff paused and looked up at LJ. Jeff sighed and a light pink blush dusted his cheeks.

“Alright we can go.” Jeff responded, making LJ let go and chatting ‘i’ve got a date with Jeffy’ over and over.

Ben chuckled and said to Jeff. “So finally grow some and told him?” 

“Oh fuck off Ben.” Jeff grumbled.

But inside he was smiling that he confessed, and that his feelings were returned.


End file.
